Que des histoires de coeur !
by Aybie
Summary: une nouvelle élève en 6ème arrive du jamais vue au paravant, saura telle plaire a Harry Potter ou Harry saura til plaire a cette nouvelle étudiante !
1. Chapitre 1: l'arrivé

**Bonjour a tous voici ma première fic et je l'ai commencer sur un coup de tête même si je viens juste de comprendre comment on fait pour rentrer les histoires mais bon j'espère que vous l'aimerai ! Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : L'arriver**

Harry avait passé passer l'été cher Ron et ils avaient très hâte de commence leur sixième année a Poudlard et surtout de revoir leur amie Hermione qui n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un certain voyage qu'elle faisait avec ses parents. Alors Harry et Ron on du passé l'été a aider Mrs Weasley a se débarrasser des nains de jardins qui courraient d'un bar et de l'autre. Tandis que Ron lançais quelques nains Harry lui parlait un peu de ses projets d'avenir ce qu'il aimerait faire.

-Avec Voldemort (Harry ignora la grimace que Ron fut après ce nom) je ne pourrais surment pas faire tout mes projet que j'ai en tête, mais je jure que je deviendrai un auror pour détruire Voldemort !

-Ouais ! dit Ron je suis sure que tu y arriveras de toute façon c'est bien toi '' L'Élu ''.

-Ron je ne suis pas très sure que c'est moi alors je préférerais ne pas en parler d'accord ? répliqua Harry

-OK je comprends. répondit Ron

Ils finirent par rentrer écœurer des nains qui se cachaient d'eux. Plusieurs jours passèrent et il était bientôt temps qu'il retourne à Poudlard. Le jour même comme toujours les valises n'étaient pas prête quand les auto du ministère arrivèrent. Harry fière avait reçu le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondore et Ron eux avait leur badge de préfet cousu sur leur robe. Arriver à la gare ils apparurent Hermione d'assez loin. Mais Harry ne pu s'empécher de remarquer qu'elle embellissait d'année en année.

-Hermione est-ce que toi aussi tu as reçu un badge de préfet ? demanda Harry.

-Oui je l'ai eu.

-J'en étais sûr !

-Ooh Harry dans le train, on ne pourra toujours pas ce mettre avec toi a cause que nous sommes préfet il ne faut pas l'oublier. dit Hermione

-C'est OK je me trouverai une place peut-être avec Neville ou Luna Bye Bye ! répliqua Harry un peu décu de faire le voyage sans ses meilleurs amis.

-Bye ! répondirent Hermione et Ron en cœur.

Harry entra dans le train et commença à chercher un compartiment. Ils passa devant une gang de filles qui le fixaient mais harry ne les ragarda même pas puisse qu'il était trop occuper pour chercher un compartiment après quelques minutes il fini par trouver Ginny seule dans un compartiment.

-Ca te dérange si je m'assoie avec toi ? demanda harry a Ginny qui avait l'aire un peu triste pour une raison qu'Harry ne connais pas.

-Non pas du tout entre ! répondit Ginny d'une voix qui ne lui était pas très familière.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry

-Oui oui je vais très bien pourquoi cette question ? demanda rapidement Ginny

-Et bien tu as l'aire triste, est-ce de ma faute ?

-Non…

-Va si je t'écoute dis-le moi c'est quoi qui ne vas pas ? questionna Harry de plus en plus curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien attrister Ginny.

-D'accord mais j'aimerais que tu ne le dises pas a Ron parce qu'il risque de me dire que je l'avais fais express…(Harry hocha la tête disant oui) Alors a la fin de l'année dernière moi et Dean nous nous sommes chicaner et nous avons rompu, mais tantôt je l'ai vue embrasser une fille et je peux te dire que se n'étais pas une erreur il la bien embrasser et la fille voulais bien et même qu'elle avait l'aire d'apprécier. Harry je crois que je l'aime encore, mais je ne suis pas très c'est plus de la jalousie mais … j'aimerais… en faite je ne sais pas très bien qu'es ce que j'aimerais.

-Ouais OK je comprend ! répondu Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire

Quand Hermione et Ron vinrent les rejoindre il faisait presque noir.

Ils parlèrent mais pas assez au goût d'Harry puisqu'Ils durent repartir faire leur ronde dans le train. Harry vit les hautes tours de Poudlard et décida qu'il étais un peu temps qu'il mette sa robe de sorcier.Il vit Poudlard approcher de plus en plus et les petites qu'il voyais étaient maintenant très visible et quiconque dans le train ne pouvais les manquer. Le train ralenti, Harry prit ses trucs et sorti du wagon pour rejoindre les autres élèves qui se pressaient dans les portes du train. Il contempla le château un moment se remémorant toute les activités qui s'étaient passer pendant qu'il étudiais ici.

-Quelle bonheur d'être enfin chez soi ! se murmura Harry.

* * *

**Voila ! dit moi ce que vous en penssez !**


	2. Chapitre 2: La fille aux cheveux noirs

**Et bien voici mon 2ème chapitre j'espère que vous aimerezautant ! ****Il est peut-être un peu petit comme le précédent mais je ****vais essayer au prochain chapitre de le faire plus long.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : La fille aux cheveux noirs**

Harry prit sa grosse valise et commença à chercher Ron et Hermione, ne les voyant pas il décida de se rendre tout seul jusqu'à la salle commune. Évidement Ron et Hermione n'y étaient pas. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. La Grande Salle comme tout l'an était décoré aux couleurs de l'école. Harry se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor lorsqu'il aperçu une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue et pourtant elle était assise à la table des Griffondor. Il reconnu une touffe rousse, donc il se dirigea vers elle et s'était bien Ron assieds-la.

-Salut Ron !

-Salut !

-Ou est Hermione ! demanda Harry.

-Je crois qu'elle devait faire un truck avant de venir, mais elle ne me la pas dit, elle n'a pas voulu. répondit Ron.

-Hey t'a remarquer la fille là-bas, elle est nouvelle c'est la première fois que je la vois.

-Laquelle ?

-La fille aux cheveux noirs qui parle avec Fred

-Oh elle c Liliane, c'est une amie de Fred et George. Ils l'ont connu cet été, ils étaient allés sur le chemin de Traverse chercher quelque chose pour leur invention. À ce qu'ils m'ont dit, cette journée là ils y avaient presque personne sur le chemin de Traverse (ce qui doit être très rare) ils ont entendu un cri et ils ont accouru vers le cri pour savoir qu'es ce que c'était et ils ont trouver cette fille là inconsciente et blesser à terre. Alors ils l'ont amener à Sainte-Mangouste et depuis ils sont amis !

-Wow ! …

Harry fixa Liliane pendant un bout de temps, Harry fut déconcentrer quand quelqu'un passa une main devant son visage. Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'Hermione était arriver.

-Ca va Harry t'a l'aire fatigué ? demanda Hermione.

-Non non, j'étais dans lune c'est tout.

Mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'encore regarder Liliane, mais a ce moment là elle le regardait lui. Il commença à regarder autour comme s'il regardait quelque chose dans la direction de Liliane ou en arrière.

-Hey dites moi c'est qui ce gars là-bas au cheveux fondus a coté de votre frère ? demanda Liliane.

-Dit moi pas que tu ne le reconnais pas ! C'est l'ami a mon frère et le célèbre Harry Potter ! répondit Fred .

-Hey oui ! confirma George

-Impossible !

-En faite si c'est possible et même qu'il a le même âge que toi je crois. Rajouta George.

Liliane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce gars était un dieu. Elle n'avait jamais vu un gars plus beau que lui.

Cette nuit là Harry et Liliane n'avaient dormi que quelques heures en pansant à l'autre.

Première journée de classe, Harry avais double potion avec les Serpentard quelle horreur une chance que ses meilleurs amis étaient avec lui sinon il en était sûr s'en aurais pris à lui a pur plaisir. Rogue leur demanda de faire une potion de Véritaserum donc les ingrédients et la marche à suivre étais au tableau. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était dans sa classe, dans un coin sombre il aperçu une fille, dès qu'il lu reconnu il figea : Liliane étais dans sa classe de potion. La fille étais plonger dans sa potion, a en voir la fumer qui sortait de son chaudron elle avait de la difficulté a faire la potion. Herry pensa à la vitesse de l'éclaire, devait-il aller l'aider comme ca il pourrait lui parler se serais une bonne opportunité. Harry décida d'aller la voir. Arriver à sa table il senti l'odeur de sa potion…que dire…pouaf ! Ca put !

-Hey besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry décider.

-Oui s.t.p. comme tu peux le voir je crois que j'ai mal fais ma potion… répliqua Liliane

-Oui et bien tout ce qui a faire c'est brasser comme ceci rajuste ça et puis elle devrait changer de couleur… et voilà ! dit Harry

-Tu es bon pour réparer une potion mal faite merci beaucoup

-Pas de problème tu peux me demander ce que tu veux !

-Mr Potter !

Harry se retourna et Rogue le regardais avec un regard sévère.

-10 points de moins a Griffondor pour être debout a papoter ! cracha Rogue

Harry senti la même brûlure qui brûle à l'intérieur de lui chaque fois que Rogue lui fait des coups comme celui ci ! Harry alla ce rasoir, Liliane le regarda partir déçu qu'il ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

Le cours fini Liliane rattrapa Harry dans le couloir.

-Merci de m'avoir aider…grâce à toi j'ai eu B moins une chance que t'était là ! A au faite mon nom c'est Liliane.

-Et bien de rien, moi c'est Harry. répondit Harry

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur prochain cours qui était métamorphose. Liliane demanda à Harry si elle pouvait s'asoir a coté de lui, ce qu'Harry accepta volontiers !

* * *

**Et voila ! n'oublier pas de faire des review !**


End file.
